Children of the Night
by crow102
Summary: 5 teenagers, known as the Children of the Night, forever wander the various biomes of Minecraft. Nobody knows how they got there, as they are not included in any update log, and they are mysteriously far powerful than any player. They have been blessed (though some may call it cursed) by Notch to forever stay in the game.
1. Prologue

To most people, the girl would be considered an outlaw. She roamed the land not by day like most Minecraftians, but by night. She was unhunted by mobs. She ate no meat, only crops.

The weirdest thing about her, though, is that even when you were playing single player, she appeared. But she was no NPC. Oh, no.

Some say she was far too addicted the game, others call her a hacker, while others still believe she works for Mojang.

She is not the only one like this, however. There are others, each wearing the same shadowy cloak, each traveling by night rather than day, and each searching for something. Or perhaps someone, as the case may be.

They are the Children of the Night, blessed by Notch and…

And what?

That is the question that drives them forward. That is their food, their diamonds, their coal in the furnace.

They search for each other in hopes for glimpsed knowledge, perhaps from the players or the villagers (who are really quite smart, as only they know).

Most make no friends save for a horse to ride on and a donkey to carry their stuff. They are inexplicably far more powerful than any Minecraft players, even those who call themselves the PvP masters.

SPECIAL THANKS TO-

corgi101, for writing a short that inspired this, and in general being awesome;

Children of the Night on YouTube, for inspiring corgi101 and also inspiring me partially;

Hasbro, for leading me to Children of the Night and also fostering inspiration;

Mixolydian Grey, for pulling me back into the wonderful world of writing last November;

ImGlowing, for showing me Children of the Night originally, and also for being awesome;

and lastly to Jazz, for showing me to Hasbro, for inspiring me to become a writer in the first place, for understanding Pokemon, ponies, Warriors, dragons, books, and most importantly, me, for being as awesome as RD, and most of all, always being there for me.

Thank you all.


	2. Chapter 1

Blizzard spent her night making her way through the hot and overgrown jungle. She had barely entered before she dismounted her horse, thinking it would be easier to simply lead it.

She pushed yet another branch out of the way, and saw an overgrown stone building. A temple, perhaps? Yes. Definetly.

She made her way over to the temple, placed a fence and tied her horses to it, then reached into the chest on her donkey's back and pulled out her sword.

* * *

Night was better prepared than Blizzard. She already had her sword when he attacked. He only viewed her from the back, where her Skin wasn't showing.

Night whirled around, her sword in hand. The player saw her black robe and froze. ''S-sorry.'' The player stammered, having heard of the Children and knowing they were not to be trifled with.

Night killed him with a couple blows from her sword.

* * *

Crow was enjoying the villagers' hospitality. She had taken some carrots, potatoes and whet. She had traded a bit with the villagers. She was particularly thankful to the blacksmith, however who had given her a few diamonds.

She had tried to offer him a few emeralds in return, but he was adamant. So Crow accepted them.

There was actually a reason behind the diamonds. Crow had just finished slaying all the evil mobs. The villagers were most certainly grateful, if not the least bit scared.

* * *

Badger was wild with excitement. She was in a Hunger Games with Deadlox, who was not only a huge YouTube superstar, but, well, Badger might be hesitant to admit it, but she had a crush on him.

She glanced at him from across the Cornucopia, blushing slightly.

The game started. She opened one of the chests, grabbed the stuff, and ran.

She put on the armor and selected her stone sword, returning to the Cornucopia and joining in on the bloodbath.

Badger found herself face-to-face with Deadlox. She froze. She couldn't kill him!

* * *

Ivy was busy mining. So far she had a stack of coal, 37 iron ore, 42 redstone, and 16 budder ore. She poured a bucket of water over lava, and looked for any ores.

She passed over the redstone, iron, and coal, and her eyes fell upon some diamonds. Finally.

She harvested the diamonds and left the cave.


	3. Chapter 2

Blizzard narrowed her eyes determinedly. Diamond sword in hand, she crept cautiously into the temple and down a couple stairs.

She saw a zombie. Blizzard stabbed its chest, then it's face, and it died.

Blizzard heard a clicking noise and an arrow pierced her foot. She resisted the urge to cry out in pain.

Blizzard got rid of the string that connected the tripwire hooks, and continued down the tunnel.

She opened the chest and peered inside. Iron, budder, bones, blah blah blah. But then her eyes settled upon diamonds.

* * *

Night picked up the armor and swords the guys had dropped, putting away her own sword in the chest and exchanging it for the player's enchanted one.

She tied her horses to a fence and entered the player's house. Night took all the valuables and left just as the sun was beginning to rise.

* * *

Crow thanked the villagers and went on her way, her black hair whipping wildly in the wind. She came upon a player's abandoned dirt house and set her stuff down.

Crow saw the dawn and sat down on the bed, prepared to sleep through the day. A silhouette appeared in the doorway, holding a sword.

Oh. Guess it wasn't abandoned.

* * *

Another player began to attack Deadlox, but Badger wildly swung her stone sword at him, dealing damage as if it were a diamond sword. The player died, and Badger shyly stepped away for Deadlox to take the stuff.

Deadlox looked at her for a moment. Then he turned and jump-sprinted away, as if afraid of her.

Badger sighed. It was always this way. She would meet a player, the player would recognize her by her cloak, and the player would run in fear. It was like she was Herobrine.

Deadlox turned around, puzzled. "Aren't you… isn't this the Hunger Games? Aren't you supposed to kill me?"

'Supposed to...'' Badger thought guiltily. "What, do you want me to?"

"Well, this is the Hunger Games."

"If you insist." Badger grinned slightly, walking over to him.

She figured she would pretend to be less strong than she actually is. Let Deadlox kill her. She held her sword up as if preparing to make a blow.

Somebody hit her from behind and caused her to stumble forward. Deadlox caught her. They were awkwardly close.

Badger turned red.

* * *

Ivy put all the iron and such into various furnaces, and put the redstone in the chest. She took out 6 diamonds she already had and added them to the twelve she had mined.

Very carefully Ivy made them into blocks. She admired their beauty for a couple seconds.

Then she placed them on the floor for safe-keeping.

**A/N**

**To RainyKat: Sorry if your character is… meh.**

**All of the characters are from/based off of actual people, people I would consider my friends.**

**RainyKat and corgi101 both take part in this story, and the rest are from Minecraft (Actually, I originally met corgi and Rainy on Minecraft too, but that's a different story)**

**Anyways, guys, while most of the character's personalities are made-up, some of them are actually true.**

**For instance,**

***corgi101 claps hand over crow102's mouth**

***crow102 removes hand**

**I was GOING to say something else, corgi, but now that you've done that I might as well say it. Badger does actually-**

***corgi101 drags crow102 away**

**Anyways, guys, Happy New Year! I hope it's a great year for all of you. Yes, even for my brother who is obnoxiously reading this as I type.**


	4. Chapter 3

Blizzard opened her donkey's chest and pulled out the crafting table. She placed it in the temple, along with her bed. She took some wood and crafted a door, placing it to prevent mobs from entering the temple.

Blizzard lied down on the bed just as the sun began to peep over the horizon.

* * *

It was ironic that the one named Night was the one traveling by day. Even when the sun was high in the sky, she kept on trekking. One might assume she heard rumors of a stronghold, or perhaps a Mushroom Island. But in truth, it was not a rumor of a place that kept her going, but rumors of a person.

A person with the same shadowy cloak and love for night. A person with the same desire. A person on the same quest.

A person named Ivy.

* * *

The player attacked Crow, slamming his sword against her chest. But the sword was only iron, and her chestplate was diamond, so the blow bounced off with an ear-ringing clang!

The player tried aiming for the neck, but Crow parried with such force that the blow knocked backwards and unbalanced the player. Crow easily tripped him, and tilted her sword so that it was just barely touching the player's neck.

'Well, this is Minecraft...' the player thought. 'Death is only a temporary inconvenience. I would rather die than give up all my stuff.'

The player moved as if to get up, figuring that Crow would kill him. But no.

Crow placed two blocks of dirt above him, and on all sides, trapping him. She raided the chests and trotted off.

* * *

Badger regained her balance, smiled awkwardly at Deadlox. Frankly, she wished Deadlox had held her for a different reason, but she pushed the thought away. That would never happen.

The player attacked the two of them from behind, sending them off a cliff. Badger's instincts told her to grab on to the edge of the cliff, but her mind said differently. She followed her mind's idea and punched Deadlox in the back, boosting him up to the cliff.

Deadlox reached down for her hand, and pulled her up. Badger felt a trill of happiness as she realized that, by all intents and purposes, Deadlox was holding her hand. She blushed.

Badger took a step back, because although she was happy, she felt it might be awkward to Deadlox. She felt air whoosh past her and realized she fell of the cliff. 'Dang it.' she thought. 'The one time I got to play with Deadlox I died in the first couple minutes.'

* * *

Ivy went off to kill some pigs. Or some pigs, if they were in the area. Or maybe even some pigs!

It seemed like there was nothing but pigs by her base.

Ivy heard the clopping of hooves and turned around selected her bow and drew it back.

A player came out from behind the trees. She was wearing armor, but even through the glittering blue of the diamonds, Ivy could see a shadowy cloak. Ivy put away the bow and glanced down. The same shadowy cloak that she was wearing.

Ivy loosely saluted and the player dismounted the horse. She took off her armor and lowered her hood. "Ivy."

"Night." They had met only once, at the time they were blessed by Notch, and even though that was several years ago and only once, they would never forget one another. "What brings you here?"

Night snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

Ivy looked over Night for a moment. "Yes." she replied. "It most certainly is."

**A/N**

***corgi101 glares. "So that's the end of Badger x Deadlox? Really, well fine! I'm not going to-**

**Chill, corgi. Keep you fur-**

***crow102 coughs**

**Keep your pants on. I'm the writer here, I'm in charge. Let me write my own story. And don't worry. You'll be seeing more**

***corgi101 brightens up**

**Anywho, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Any constructive criticism is appreciated, (even coming from my brother who, luckily, currently is NOT reading as I type)**


	5. Chapter 4

Blizzard awoke with a start. She glanced around suspiciously,but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She turbed over and she her eyes.

A gentle whispery voice entered her mind. '_Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time comes to play, here in my garden of shadows.'_

Little did Blizzard know, but other players were hearing this same message.

* * *

Night glanced at Ivy. ''Do you hear that?''

Ivy nodded.

_'Weep not for children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passion. Fear not for children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet.'_

* * *

Crow was looking up at the beautiful night sky as the silvery notes entered her head.

_'Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows.''_

Something in her memory stirred.

* * *

Badger sat on a birch wood bench feeling sorry for herself. But one wouldn't really view it as self-pity, ad Badger was more feeling bad for the other side of her, the side that wasn't the gamer. The side that caused her to love Deadlox.

_'Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, come little children, the time comes to play, here in my garden of shadows.'_

* * *

''Weep not for children, for life is this way, mudering beauty and passion.'' Ivy sang along with the voice. Night looked at her questioningly.

''Oh, Night, don't you remember? At the calling?''

Night had a flashback. She was out and exposed, yet felt a sense of calm and loving. Ivy was there, and so was Crow, Badger, and Blizzard. Night smiled as she remembered each one.

''Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.'' they sang together. ''Come lityle children, the time comes to play, here in my garden of shadows.''

**A/N**

**This chapter doesn't really have as much action, and is more sweet and loving, and also is much shorter. I hope you don't mind.**

***corgi101 runs at crow102, holding a pillow over her head. ''There was no more Badger x Deadlox!''**

***crow102 grows a wise elder beard and summons a cane/stick thingy. ''Patience, young padawan. In good time. In good time.''**

***corgi101 whacks crow with the pillow**

**Hey, young one have respe-**

**SNOW STOP READING AS I TYPE!**

***crow takes corgi's pillow and whacks her brother.**


	6. Chapter 5

Blizzard frowned. The song. It was eerily familiar.

She looked down at her robe. Of course! _That's _what it was!

But who sent the sweet song? Someone who knows the Children, and someone who watches over them. But who would watch over them?

Of course they were blessed by Notch, but this wasn't Notch. An update was coming out soon, and Notch would be far too busy.

That's when it hit her.

* * *

Night snapped her fingers in front of Ivy's face. "Hello? You there?"

Ivy blinked as she was jolted back to reality. "Eh? Oh. Yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Our guardian."

"Huh?"

"Who blessed us?"

"Notch."

Ivy stamped her foot impatiently. "I know that, you imbecile! I'm talking about the other person!"

Night looked at Ivy. "What makes you say person?"

* * *

The Hunger Games.

Crow had a feeling she must go to the Hunger Games.

Something was there. Her guardian? Perhaps.

* * *

Badger saw Deadlox spawn in the hub. She watched him from a distance.

Deadlox was looking around. He spotted Badger, and walked over. Badger turned away shyly.

"Hi..." Deadlox began. "I... I never got your name."

"B-Badger..." she stammered. Was this really happening?

"Hi, Badger. I was thinking, that was really fun last game. Want to... play again?"

Badger felt her heart skip a beat. "S-sure."

Deadlox held out his hand to help Badger up, and Badger awkwardly took it, her face turning red.

**A/N**

**crow102: See corgi? More Badger x Deadlox. Happy?**

***corgi101 claps.**

**corgi101: Yes. Very. If you had taken it out... *silently fumes***

**crow102: Oh, and by the way...**

**corgi101: Hmm?**

**crow102: Oh, nothing.**

**corgi101: What is it? *glares***

**crow102: Nevermind.**

**corgi101: WHAT IS IT?**

***RainyKat pulls corgi101 away. "Ladies, ladies. Stop fighting."**


	7. Chapter 6

The moon.

The moon was their guardian, their protector. Oh, how very, very stupid they had been.

Blizzard shook her head. It was almost laughable.

Blizzard narrowed her eyes determinedly and mounted her horse. This time, she _would _find the other Childen.

* * *

''What do you mean?'' asked Ivy curiously.

''What we were blessed by... it's not necessarily a person.''

''What else would it be?''

''Can't say I know for sure. But someone does. I feel it.''

* * *

It turns out it wasn't really Crow's guardian at the Hunger Games. It was Badger, a Child. Crow saw her standing next to Deadlox and noticed her blushing. Crow almost laughed.

Badger looked up and their eyes locked, acknowledging each others' presence with a slight nod.

The games began. Crow, being the prankster she is, took the stuff in the chest Badger had opened.

Badger said something to Deadlox, and Deadlox threw a couple pieces of armor at her. Crow snorted.

Crow got hit in the back with a sword. She whipped around and began stabbing the player.

Badger saw Crow getting attacked and drove the player off a cliff. Crow grabbed her sleeve and hissed in a low tone, ''I don't need your help.''

Badger looked at Crow, hurt. ''Well sorr-ee.'' She crossed her arms.

Crow put a hand on Badger's arm. ''Sorry.'' Badger nodded in acknowledgment and punched Crow playfully.

Deadlox saw the punch as an attack, and charged at Crow, brandishing his sword. He was met with an ear-ringing _clang!_

''Never,'' Crow said turning to Deadlox, ''Ever, mess with a Child of the night.

**A/N**

***corgi101 comes over with a frying pan**

**corgi101: Hardly any Badgerlox romance!**

***crow102 holds up hands and re-grows elder beard**

**crow102: In good time. In good time.**


	8. Chapter 7

The moon.

The moon was their guardian, their protector. Oh, how very, very stupid they had been.

Blizzard shook her head. It was almost laughable.

Blizzard narrowed her eyes determinedly and mounted her horse. This time, she _would _find the other Childen.

* * *

''What do you mean?'' asked Ivy curiously.

''What we were blessed by... it's not necessarily a person.''

''What else would it be?''

''Can't say I know for sure. But someone does. I feel it.''

* * *

It turns out it wasn't really Crow's guardian at the Hunger Games. It was Badger, a Child. Crow saw her standing next to Deadlox and noticed her blushing. Crow almost laughed.

Badger looked up and their eyes locked, acknowledging each others' presence with a slight nod.

The games began. Crow, being the prankster she is, took the stuff in the chest Badger had opened.

Badger said something to Deadlox, and Deadlox threw a couple pieces of armor at her. Crow snorted.

Crow got hit in the back with a sword. She whipped around and began stabbing the player.

Badger saw Crow getting attacked and drove the player off a cliff. Crow grabbed her sleeve and hissed in a low tone, ''I don't need your help.''

Badger looked at Crow, hurt. ''Well sorr-ee.'' She crossed her arms.

Crow put a hand on Badger's arm. ''Sorry.'' Badger nodded in acknowledgment and punched Crow playfully.

Deadlox saw the punch as an attack, and charged at Crow, brandishing his sword. He was met with an ear-ringing _clang!_

''Never,'' Crow said turning to Deadlox, ''Ever, mess with a Child of the night.

**A/N**

***corgi101 comes over with a frying pan**

**corgi101: Hardly any Badgerlox romance!**

***crow102 holds up hands and re-grows elder beard**

**crow102: In good time. In good time.**


	9. Chapter 8

Blizzard found a book lying on the ground. She reached down to pick it up and read the title with mild surprise.

''To Blizzard?'' She said, puzzled.''Who could have sent this?'' Blizzard shrugged and opened the book.

_Congratulations._

_You were the first one to figure it out._

_Enclosed is special information, information not to be shared with ANYONE. Except your Sisters, of course._

_To keep secrecy I have written the remaining content of this book in code. Do you remember the code? I sincerely hope so._

_Enclosed are the whereabouts of the other Children_.

* * *

Their guardian had sent notes to the other Children as well.

_My dear Ivy and Night,_

_Ivy, you should listen to what others have to say more often. Night was right. I am an it._

_I am the moon._

_My name, however, is Luna. You may call me Moon, Luna, or anything. It doesn't matter to me._

_Added are some seeds. Plant them and give the product to your next visitor._

_While you're at it, make preparations for the visitor to stay a while._

* * *

Badger and Crow, on the other hand, could not be reached in the middle of the Hunger Games.

''Child of the Night, eh? Well, I happed to have a Child of the Night on my side, too, so don't expect to win!''

''I didn't come here to win! I came here for Badger!''

Deadlox took a step forward. ''You gonna take her?''

''I don't have a choice!'' Crow snapped.

Badger murmured something to Crow. Crow crossed her arms and made an exaggerated sigh. ''Fine. He can come.''

**A/N**

**Crow is suuuuuch a b*tch XD I love it.**

**Anyways, surprise in the next chapter!**

**...Two surprises actually.**


	10. Chapter 9

Blizzard frowned, puzzling over the coded message.

_'Hie'ario'eborai'enoe': 306, 43, -205_

Blizzard shrugged. It was clear that the numbers were coordinates, so she supposed it didn't really matter. She grabbed her stuff and mounted her horse.

Blizzard was less than 30 chunks away when she finally figured out what the text said.

_Herobrine._

* * *

Ivy turned over the small seeds in her hand. They seemed like normal seeds for the most part, only they had a small black dot on them. She shrugged and planted them.

Night made some bonemeal and used it on the crop, but to her great surprise and annoyance, she had used all 18 pieces and the crop still wasn't growing. Her eyes flashed angrily, and she jabbed her sword into the soil.

To add to Night's annoyance was the fact that the sword was now stuck there, protruding from the soil like a sharp rock. Night could see it wearing down for whatever reason, and she sighed. It was her best sword.

The sword now vaporized and surprisingly enough, the crop grew. It looked like normal wheat but the tops were tipped with black.

"Well," Night muttered under her breath, "I sure hope it was worth it."

* * *

"Alright, Badger. Let's go," Crow said, snapping her fingers and creating a chasm in the ground. She turned back and said to Deadlox, "I'm a dimension jumper."

Deadlox squinted, confused, but nodded. "Alrighty..."

"It's funny," Crow continued, turning to Badger, "That a wolf-hybrid would be named Badger, hmm?" Crow grinned mischievously.

"W... wolf?" Deadlox said quietly.

Badger glared at Crow and crossed her arms. "My parents didn't know I was a wolf until after they had gotten used to the name."

Crow cringed and bit her lip, staring at the sky as if upset by Badger's words. "Let's go..." she muttered quietly stepping into the portal.

Badger frowned and swung her foot in the portal. She hated dimension jumping. Eventually she narrowed her eyes determinedly and jumped in.

Deadlox spent several seconds staring, confused, at the portal. "Come on! It'll close in a couple seconds!" came Crow's voice from the portal. It echoed around as if in a metal tube.

He jumped in.

* * *

There were other Children, too, that hardly anyone knows about. Two girls, about Crow and Badger's age, named Roxy and Lys. Not even most other Children know about them. Crow is pretty much the only living being that remembers them, and to them, Crow is Cat.

But eventually they caught wind of the quest, and decided to search for the other Children as well.

**A/N**

**Note: Everyone in this story is based off of actual people that I know. I, of course, am Crow, and I do actually know all of the original people plus Roxy and Lys. And yes, to Roxy and Lys, I am Cat.**


End file.
